A Date?
by Unique Art
Summary: -Shizuka x Mokuba AU- While Mokuba was working in the library, he heard someone crying.


**This is my first one-shot for Compy's contest. The pairing is Mokuba x Shizuka. Cute, nyeh? This is an AU, basically. Mokuba and Shizuka are freshmen, and the others are however you picture them. It's vague.**

**This actually came easily. I had the idea right away. It came out short, but I kinda like it.**

**I hope you enjoy ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own it.**

**---**

"Hey, do you know that new girl?"

The black-haired teen shrugged. "You mean the girl that moved a few months ago?" He looked thoughtful before asking, "Shizuka Kawaii, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," the blonde shrugged. "Any way, I heard she was dating that Ryuuji guy." The Egyptian shrugged. "Not that I like gossip or anything, but I found it odd."

"Why?" someone asked.

Malik shrugged. "Let's just say she's not his 'usual'. She's sweet, gets good grades, and is pretty, not hot. I dunno, I guess she seems too nice."

Mana shrugged. "Oh well."

After a moment of silence, the younger Kaiba picked up his tray of trash and stood up. "I gotta get down to the library. My teacher wanted me to help out during Study Hall. Knowing The Witch, I'd better start now"

He got a few waves before he headed through the large groups of kids that clumped together like animals. After going down the couple flights of stairs, he arrived at the small school library.

As he walked in, a few curious eyes shot up. One was a brunette – Anzu, he believed – and a senior named Ryou. They just smiled a bit and went back to whatever it was they were doing. The only other gaze was the squinted one of Mrs. V. Her pale, half-blind eyes stared coldly at him from above her thick glasses.

"What do ya want?" she squawked. Her nose wrinkled as if he smelled.

Mokuba didn't seem to notice. The boy just smiled warmly, and strolled over to the bitter old lady. "My teacher, Mr. D'Lacey, asked if one of his students could volunteer to help sort books. I offered my service. What would you like me to do?"

"M'kay," she spat, still looking suspicious. "You can go back there – see those boxes? – and put 'em on the empty shelves." Her long nail pointed toward a dimly lit corner in the back. Was she out to get him or what? Just because his friend _happened_ to run his new motorcycle into her old piece of trash when he was standing right there didn't mean she had the right to hate him.

Instead of complaining, he just smiled. "All right." He walked over and plopped himself down by the cardboard boxes. Without hesitation, he opened the lid on the top one. Dust flew everywhere, making him cough a bit in surprise. The teen shook his long hair to get rid of anything. Then his silvery eyes looked down at his task.

Inside the box were many old novels. They were ripped, torn, used, and abused. He now knew why they were in boxes, and should've been _left _in boxes. But, trying to listen to Seto, he just sighed and didn't cause trouble. That's not the way he preferred to do things, but he could live with it if it kept big brother happy.

He hoped.

After about fifteen minutes of pulling junk out of the boxes and shoving them onto the shelf, the teen heard a small noise. Was it…crying?

His head shot up, and looked curiously around. Who could that be? He decided to sit in silence, searching for the cause of the sorrowful noise. After a second, he turned toward the opposite corner by the windows. It was also in the back; a wonderful place for hiding.

Cautiously, he stood up with a weary glance to the librarian. She was snoring loudly with her head back, eyes closed. Grinning impishly, Mokuba was tempted to take a picture with his cell. But with his luck, The Witch would wake up and bust him. Plus, he really wanted to know who was so upset. These were the only things that made the teen resist.

He walked over quietly to the corner. "Hey," he called out softly so he didn't startle the person.

A tiny gasp was heard, then silence. Between the books on the dusty shelf, the Kaiba could see light auburn hair.

This made him chuckle. "You realize I can see you, right?" A sound of dismay was his only answer. He tried again. "Listen, I don't even know who you are. I heard you crying and stuff, and hoped you would want to talk." Mokuba smiled. "Do you wanna talk?"

"…I-I guess so." Slowly, a young girl stood up sheepishly, her cheeks bright red.

"Ah, there we go. See? Was that so hard?" he joked.

Tear-filled green eyes looked up at him. "Who are you?" She sounded so timid. Pain was evident in her voice. The teen didn't know why, but it hurt him too.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba." He stuck out his hand. "Who might you be?"

Hesitantly, she offered her thin hand out. He noticed the pale pink nail polish gracing her fingers. Mokuba took it gently, not wanting to frighten her. At this, the girl smiled. "I'm Shizuka Kawaii."

No one could ignore the irony.

"So, what are you doin' down here, Shizuka?" He noticed how clear her eyes were. Mokuba wondered who would dare to cause those tears.

Anybody could tell she was nervous in answering. "M-my boyfriend…Ryuuji…" She took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm telling you this…"

"You don't have to," he whispered. "I understand."

Suddenly, a bright look filled her eyes. "No. I…want to tell you." Preparing herself, she started her story. "When I moved here, my only friends were my brother Jou and his group. Then, I finally branched out and started talking to a bunch of people. That's when I met Ryuuji." An odd look lit up her face. "I know most people say stupid things about him, but really, he was sweet. Flowers, notes, you get it…

Then, I don't know…He stopped answering my phone calls. Not wanting to sound whiny, I just ignored that. I pretended nothing was wrong." Shizuka smiled bitterly. "I should have known something was up today when I walked in to school and he wasn't waiting for me. But I just kept going on normally. Then, when I saw him at lunch…my heart stopped. It sounds stupid, I know, but it did!"

"I don't think it's stupid," Mokuba interjected.

Shizuka smiled. "Thank you." After a little pause, she kept going. "Then Ryuuji called me aside, away from our table. 'I…need to talk to you,' he said sadly.

I was confused. 'Why? What's wrong?'

'Shizuka, dear…Haven't you noticed something?' He was feeling nervous. Even me – oblivious me! – could see that!

I played dumb. 'What do you mean?'

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his black hair. 'I just don't feel the same…connection as before. Can't you tell?'

I didn't reply. Then he said, 'I don't think it's working out. I'm so sorry but…I'm breaking up with you.' That was it. Then he went over and sat down next to Mai, all smooth-like, and started flirting. He was _flirting._ Just like that."

When she was done, Mokuba frowned. "Sounds like a jerk to me. Seriously, Shizuka. You deserve way better than that scumbag! I can't even imagine why he wouldn't like you." He smiled. "You're cool."

Glistening little tears filled her eyes.

Mokuba gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…I'm sorry! Was that out of line? If it was, I can leave…"

Shizuka held up her hand, silencing him instantly. "No. These are…happy tears. You made me happy. Thrilled, even!" She giggled sweetly.

The black-haired teen blushed slightly. "I…um…"

"Did I make _you_ nervous, Mokuba?" she laughed.

This made his blush deepen. "No!" Why was he so scared? Why couldn't he think straight? What if he had a _crush_? But he just met her; that was too soon, right? And there was no way she liked him. Her brother would surely kill him too, not to mention what _Seto _would do. And man, he would never hear the end of it from Malik. Oh, Lord! What could he do?

"…Mokuba?"

He was torn from his frantic thoughts. "Are you okay?" She grinned at him with a knowing smile.

"I'm fine," he stated firmly.

The pair stood in an awkward silence for a while. Then, they heard a loud screeching noise. "Hey, kid! Where are ya? Good for nothin' brat…"

This sent the two teens into giggles. "I'd better go. It was fun talking with ya, Shizuka. I hope we can…see each other some time."

Looking down at her flats, she asked, "Tomorrow at lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," he grinned goofily.

The girl nodded. "It's a date."

"A…date?"

---

**Hehe, that was fun. Now I like this pairing! Reviews are always welcome.**

**- Unique Art**


End file.
